1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for releasably securing electrical connections between separate vehicles, and more particularly to a unified connector interface apparatus adapted for securement to the rear of a towing vehicle, one end of the unified connector interface to selectively receive a variety of towing vehicle plug configurations, and the opposite end of the unified connector interface adapted for connection with a round vehicle plug adapted to extend from the towed vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, the rising popularity of outdoor recreational activities, such as boating and camping, has led to an increase in the use of trailers, campers, and other towed vehicles. Moreover, many state and federal laws require that towed vehicles have on-board electrical systems for providing brake lights, turn signals, etc. These on-board electrical systems are usually controlled by the electrical system of the towing vehicle, to actuate appropriate electrical signals on the towed vehicle. For example, when the brake lights on the towing vehicle are energized, the brake lights on the towed vehicle are also energized. This is also true for the turn signals, backup lights, etc.
Generally, a hard-wired electrical connection is installed to connect the electrical signals generated on the towing vehicle with responsive electrical signals on the towed vehicle. Hard-wired electrical connections typically include a plurality of mating plug and receptacle connections to enable the user to releasably secure the electrical connection, so that the vehicles may be easily separated when they are not joined together.
Typically, each vehicle includes a wiring harness, to which the mating plug and receptacle connections are secured. Each wiring harness includes a harness connector with male and/or female terminals in a pin and/or blade configuration in order to establish a releasable electrical interconnection between the wiring harness on the towing vehicle with the wiring harness on the towed vehicle.
The towed vehicle typically employs a wiring harness having an array of male pin terminals for releasable insertion into a complimentary array of female pin terminals connected to the wiring harness on the towing vehicle.
Early wiring harnesses comprised relatively simple harness connectors having four terminals arranged in a spaced, linear alignment, mounted in a flat harness connector. Such connectors were sufficient for handling low current requirements of simple electrical systems requiring a connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle for brake lights, turn signal lights and parking lights.
Trailers, campers and other towed vehicles have been rapidly evolving, and are now more sophisticated and larger in size. These towed vehicles are often equipped with a multitude of more complex accessories, such as towed vehicle electric braking systems, separate air conditioners, stove and refrigerators, etc. These additional accessories require higher electrical currents and power, which require heavier and a greater number of electrical interconnections. Electrical harness connectors having six or seven wires are becoming common on both towing and towed vehicles.
In order to conserve space, these larger and more complex wiring harness connectors are being arranged in circular configurations, resulting in round electrical connectors. These round harness connectors are often adapted for use with pin and/or blade, as well as with male/and or female terminal connections. Four, six and seven round terminal connectors are now being used in the trailer industry.
Installation of a seven-way round harness connector on a towing vehicle, requires the threading of seven wires from the towing vehicle's wiring harness into the receiving hole at the back of the connector, then disassembling the connector housing to gain access to an internal seven bank terminal block equipped with seven screw type fasteners. Each fastener is identified numerically, and confusion results in attempting to hook the right wire to the right terminal.
Trailer rental companies, such as U-Hall, have their own double electrical connector type plug, which is not compatible with the conventional four-way flat connector.
The installation of these more complex harness connectors is made more difficult by the variety of connectors now being used. Each time a different vehicle is being towed, a complimentary harness connector must be installed. This requires the replacement, modification or bypassing of the existing wiring harness connectors, to provide complimentary wiring connectors between each of the variety of vehicles being towed.
Pinch-type clamp connectors are often used in a conventional modification procedure. The pinch-type clamp connector is squeezed directly over the wires of the electrical system associated with the towing vehicle. The clamp connector is intended to cut through the insulation of the electric wires to establish an electrical connection. Clamp connectors can cut through or cause the wires to break, thereby damaging the electrical system.
In a conventional bypass technique, the light covers are first removed from the tail lights of the towing vehicle. Then, electrical connections are made by connecting individual electrical wires to the light bulb sockets. This jury-rigging is unsightly, and often destroys the water seal around the light covers, which may lead to damage to the sockets and electrical system. As the vehicles move through a turn, the wires tend to pull against the lens covers, thereby damaging the lens covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,393 by C. Jeter, issued in Nov. 1, 1988, discloses a trailer light convertor having a conversion box mounted between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle, wherein jumper adapters are manually moved to adapt to various plug configurations,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,853 by R. Orbanic, issued in Jan. 12, 1988, discloses a four pole electrical connector having variably positionable switches for selectively connecting various electrical circuits of a first vehicle to corresponding electrical circuits of a second vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,960 by E. Hopkins et al., issued Feb. 9, 1993, discloses a trailer light connection system having a T-shaped connector, utilizing a modularized tap plug.
U S Pat. No. 4,842,524 by R. Hopkins et al., issued Jun. 27, 1989, discloses a T-shaped connector for truck lighting systems having three terminals, utilizing a modularized tap plug, with split wire connectors to simplify system installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,97, by E. Rodgers, issued Jul. 11, 1989, discloses a cable for interconnecting the lighting systems of a towing vehicle and a trailer, utilizing a plurality of individual wires, each with individual wiring connectors, which are manually positioned to match the layout of the incompatible wiring connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,644, by E. Feder, issued Sep. 13, 1988 is representative of a seven pin disconnectable, multipole round connector, which requires a complimentary mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,938, by F. Bondzeit, issued Jul. 9, 1991, discloses a universal trailer lighting adapter, which permits connection of four wire American trailers to either American or foreign motor vehicles. Circuitry is current limited to protect the electrical wiring systems of both the motor vehicle and the trailer.